1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for managing a chaotic event.
2. Description of the Related Art
Major chaotic events are, by definition, times of great difficulty. Chaotic events are events that cause an interruption in routines normally performed by people in everyday activities because of damage inflicted to individuals and infrastructure. For example, there is great potential for episodes of profound chaos during hurricanes, earthquakes, tidal waves, solar flares, flooding, terrorism, war, and pandemics to name a few. Even when the chaotic event is statistically predictable, the results are often still shocking. Chaotic events do not occur frequently, but the results may be long lasting and unexpected.
Human beings, by nature, are generally very ill prepared at a mental level for planning for and dealing with these chaotic events. Leaders and other planners tend to only concentrate on a small number of obvious situations. Additionally, various chaotic events are difficult to plan for because of how rarely they occur and because of the unknowable. The unknowable effects may include the severity and geographic range of the affected area and the reaction to the event. Plans often have political or economic groundings rather than being empirically driven.
Further complicating chaotic events are the disruption to the lives of staff members, leaders of organizations, and individuals that may be expected to provide support, services, or leadership during and after the chaotic event. Unfortunately, during chaotic events, the people most needed may have been killed, injured, assisting family members, fleeing, or otherwise inaccessible. Standard contingency planning, especially for expert support, is necessary but insufficient because chaotic events are rare, catastrophic, and dynamic in nature.
The exact skills and quantities of each skill needed are unknowable. The availability of the necessary skill pool is problematic because trying to lock in additional skills in advance of a chaotic event is financially and organizationally infeasible. Providing the logistics necessary in advance to provide expert support for all potentially catastrophes is impossible. As a result, people, corporations, governments, enterprises, and agencies have great difficulty in finding necessary expert skills during chaotic events.
Additionally, the presentation of data to decision makers during a chaotic effect can have a major impact on the effectiveness of the decision makers. For example, during chaotic events decision makers can have great difficulty making optimal decisions, from a mathematically verifiable perspective, even when theoretically optimal information is available. The decision maker can be overwhelmed or confused by the way information is presented. The decision maker may also be unable to easily find important and relevant pieces of information in a sea of data. These problems may be further compounded when decisions are made by multiple decision makers.